


Soon Sleep

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-14
Updated: 2003-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Contrelamontre tired/drunk challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contrelamontre tired/drunk challenge.

when dom is very tired, his cheeks flush red clear to the tips of his ears. there's no hiding it. just like dom can't hide anything else, billy thinks, looking up at him from where he's curled the foot of the bed.

billy watches and blinks carefully, but clouds still hover at the edge of his vision, softening the air around dom.

"billy? please?" dom's voice. whisper thin.

soon, thinks billy, but says nothing. words. breath. too much effort at this stage of the evening this stage of the game this stage of his life.

soon. he thinks. it's ok. it's part of the game. the waiting. the waiting before and after is all part of it.

soon. he thinks. "no" he says, and dom sinks deeper into the mattress deeper into the tangled sheets deeper into his heart.

billy watches and waits for the timer in his head and the pounding in his chest to tick tock tick their way down. measured breaths and measured thoughts. failed attempts to focus.

and then. then the time is right.

billy slides slowly to his feet. loosens the cuffs. lowers dom's arms. massages his shoulders, first right, then left.

"there" he says. "down". and dom slides down lays down head down on the pillow.

"good," billy says, and kisses him gently. forehead. lips. traces the curve of dom's ear. smiles. hovers above him an angel a devil his touch a benediction.

"turn." and billy curves around dom. pulls up the sheets. caress. warm. sings softly, a lullaby tickling the back of dom's neck.

dom. boneless. melts into his embrace.

now, thinks billy. i love you, he thinks.

"sleep" he says.

dom knows.

dom does.


End file.
